Integrated circuits typically include vias in interconnect regions which vertically connect metal lines. During operation of the integrated circuit, high current levels are sometimes produced which degrade reliability of the vias, for example, by electromigration and/or ohmic heating processes. Tungsten vias often have voids which reduce reliability. Copper vias are susceptible to stress migration, leading to reduced reliability. Producing reliable vias while maintaining desired fabrication costs has been problematic.